


Là Bealltainn Promises

by Squarepeg72



Series: Books and Brooms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Oliver are heading to Scotland to celebrate Là Bealltainn with his family. Can Hermione survive a the surprises that come with the Wood Clan's celebrations? What special surprise does Oliver have in mind for her?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Scenario: "Hermione has celebrated Beltane with her parents for many years, but their small celebration is nothing compared to how her fiancé's family celebrates Là Bealltainn and the beginning of the pastoral summer season. She starts to wonder what she's gotten herself into when she's announced as the May Queen, but her fiancé knows exactly how to put her at ease.
> 
> Dialogue quotes:  
> "Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!"  
> "You should know by now we don't do anything small in this family, mo ghràdh."
> 
> Kinks: Detail (what rituals they perform, how Hermione and Oliver got together, etc.), smut (outdoors, and indoors if you find a way to work it in), Dom/sub (either one), some kind of familial tattoo for Oliver, what happens after?  
> Squicks: non/dub-con, fletching, scat, etc.  
> Additional Notes: "Have fun with this, but I'd like to see Hermione unsure at first, but really get involved with what's going on and actively participate.
> 
> First dialogue prompt is from Wordpress.com and the second is from me. "mo ghràdh" is Scots Gaelic for "my love"."

Sitting at the table in the garden, Hermione let her thoughts wander. She never could have imagined herself preparing a May Flower basket for Oliver’s family, much less spending the week with them as they celebrated Beltane. But, that was before the “Unfortunate Accident” last October. Walking through the Wizarding section of Hyde Park shouldn’t be dangerous. But, then again, Hermione was reading a new book and Oliver had his eyes on the hoops. He wasn’t watching for a curly-headed witch reading as she wandered onto the pitch. The practice pitch was a new addition to the park, and Hermione was on her lunch break. Oliver was in town to lead a camp for Keepers and could not resist a new set of hoops and a pickup game. The bludger that took out the front of his broom, before heading for her head, was a surprise for both of them. After a week in St. Mungo’s to recover from the damage done, Hermione and Oliver were on the path to being more than just friends.

The last year and a half had been filled with owls and stolen moments. Hermione loved her job with the MLE and Oliver was building a reputation as a solid Keeper for Puddlemere. He still hadn’t talked her into a broom ride, and she still hadn’t convinced him that curling up with a good book was a great way to spend a lazy Saturday. Hermione smiled as she looked down at the amethyst and emerald thistle set in a silver band that Oliver slid on her finger last night as he down got on one knee and asked her to be the Keeper of his heart. She should be getting ready to floo to Oliver’s place, but she was watching the sunlight sparkle in her new ring.

The basket of flowers and goodies she was making for the Wood clan’s Beltane celebration sat half finished on the table. Hermione always made May Flower baskets for her neighbors with her parents, but she was worried that hers would not live up to the expectations of the Wood clan. Oliver had warned her that his family loved celebrating “Là Bealltainn” and his mother still pulled out her May Queen crown every year to wear at the bonfire. Blossom walks and May Flower baskets for the neighbors were about as far Hermione and her mum went every year. How was she going to manage this week and their celebrations? Mumbling to herself about the need for a certain wizard to help a witch figure out what do, Hermione finished the May Flower basket and added it to the stack of things to be floo’ed to Oliver’s.

Hermione arrived at Oliver’s flat in a puff of green smoke and a tumble of bags. “Mo ghràdh, what is all this? We are only going to be at Mum and Da’s for a couple of days, not a couple of months.” Oliver asked as Hermione untangled herself from her stuff.

Hermione replied, “I have no idea what I will need for all the things you told me your family does and I don’t want the be caught without something.”

“‘Mione, I am sure you have everything you need,” Oliver said as he began to put her bags into his enchanted rucksack for the trip to his parents’ home. “Mum said she has everything ready for the celebrations and all we have to do is show up.”

“Ollie, I really don’t want to mess this up. We really don’t do much for Beltane at home and I worry,” Hermione replied as she twisted her hands around the handle of the May Flower basket she had made.

“Breathe, mo ghràdh. It will all work out the way it needs to. Time to floo,” Oliver grinned as he grabbed Hermione’s hand and dropped the green powder.

As she stepped out of the floo, Hermione was amazed by the sight before her. Garlands of flowers and greenery were wound around every column in the entryway and draped at every doorway. “Did she leave any flowers in the woods?” Hermione whispered to Oliver as they walked further into the cottage.

“Mum loves to bring spring inside,” Oliver replied with a chuckle. “Da claims she has toned it down this year for your benefit, but I’m not sure if I believe him.”

Dinner was a noisy affair. Plans for the night’s activities were discussed as food was passed around the table. To Hermione, it felt like all of Scotland had crammed into the Woods’ version of the Burrow. She was used to the chaos of the Weasley family, but the Wood clan was a whole new experience. "You should know by now, we don't do anything small in this family, mo ghràdh," Oliver told Hermione as he passed the platter of roasted chicken. “Mum is in charge of the Blossom Walk to the loch where the bonfire will be. Clan tradition is the newest engaged couple are May King and Queen. That means we're the first to float our wreath in the middle of the loch before the bonfire.”

“What do you mean? I am the May Queen and you are the King? We are leading the walk to the loch? We are floating a wreath in the MIDDLE of the loch? What bonfire? Your mum mentioned planting flowers around the house and getting the May Pole ready in the morning, but no one said anything about a walk after dark … to the loch … for a bonfire,” Hermione whispered nervously as she continued to pass food around the table. “I can handle floating wreaths from the shore of the loch, but a bonfire? I am not a huge fan of fire or, especially, flying.”

Oliver leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. “Do not worry, my bonnie lass. The path to the loch is lined with torches. There is a clearing around the loch where the bonfire has been prepared. It is just a small bonfire. All we have to do is light it with a bit of Là Bealltainn magic and watch the celebration. Besides, I have a surprise for you … after we light the bonfire.”

Hermione managed to survive dinner with the Wood clan and was almost excited about the walk to the loch by the time dessert, Gran’s Cranachan, was done. As Oliver’s mum began to organize the clan for the walk to the loch, Oliver brought Hermione a flower crown. “A crown of blooms for my bonnie May Queen,” he said as he placed it on her head and kissed her cheek. “Mum says it’s time to go. Do you have your wand? We will need it for the wreaths in the loch and the bonfire.”

Hermione went back to their room to grab her wand and met Oliver at the door. “Why do you have your broom? That had better not be my surprise. I really do not like flying.” Hermione declared as Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing her forehead, Oliver replied, “Relax, mo ghràdh. Mum asked me to fly the big wreath to the center of the loch when everyone else floats them from the shore. No flying for the lass that likes to keep her feet on the ground.”

Holding hands, Hermione and Oliver lead the clan through the firth to the clearing at the loch. Each clan member set their wreath on the water as Oliver flew over the loch and laid his wreath on the calm surface. Hermione stood beside Oliver’s mum as the clan watched the flowers float away from the shore. “May the magic of being May Queen stay with you always,” Mrs. Wood touched Hermione’s cheek and whispered as she walked from the shore. Returning across the water to her, Oliver grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her to the bonfire. “As May King and Queen, we declare this celebration started.” Oliver winked at Hermione as they both cast the _Incendio_ charm while the clan watched.

The small fire began to catch and the clearing filled with the light and shouts of joy from the clan. “Oliver, small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!” Hermione exclaimed as the fire continued to grow. Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and grinned.

“Do not worry, May Queen. The stone circle will keep the fire where it needs to be. Da always charms the wood to burn big and bright. He started the year he and Mum were May King and Queen. Mum fusses if he doesn’t do it even though it bothers her that he does.” Oliver turned Hermione to face him and softly kissed her lips, tugging gently on her lower lip as the kiss ended. “Wanna wander with me?”

“Will we be missed? I don’t want to miss performing my May Queen duties.” Hermione sighed as she laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “Although, it would be nice to have some quiet time.” Oliver grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her away from the bonfire.

“Just follow me. I have a quiet place in mind,” Oliver whispered as he tugged her along. After wandering through the firth, they found a small clearing full of wild flowers and fireflies. Oliver pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her softly. “A magical meadow for my magical queen. Care to dance with me?” Oliver began to sway as music filled the air.

Hermione let her fingers twine through his auburn hair as they swayed in the middle of the clearing. Her whisky eyes searched his amber ones as they twinkled in the moonlight. Oliver's fingers traced along the top of her trousers and slid under her jumper. The rough calluses from hours on his broom felt good against her skin. As he ran his hands up the skin of her back, Oliver’s kisses moved from her lips to her jaw.

Hermione’s hands tangled in his hair as Oliver’s lips continued to travel down her neck. “Mo leannan,” Hermione groaned as Oliver tugged on her ear. Her hands travel down his back to pull at the bottom of his jumper.

“Not yet, mo ghràdh. Don’t ye know, tonight is about blessing the earth with the pleasure of the Queen.” Oliver lowered Hermione to the ground as a carpet of flower petals appeared beneath them. Oliver pulled Hermione’s jumper over her head. “A bed of soft petals for her soft skin,” Oliver whispered as he kissed his way down her collarbone.

As Hermione arched her back into his kisses, Oliver removed her bra and gathered her hands above her head. “Please … Mo leannan,” Hermione moaned as Oliver’s soft lips closed around her sensitive nipple and he began to nibble. “A rope from the earth to bind her hands.” Hermione closed her eyes as she felt vines wrap around her wrists and Oliver’s hands feather down her arms to her waist.

“Bathed in moonlight, I worship my Queen,” whispered against her skin as Oliver traced patterns on the skin below her breast. Hermione could feel the heat gather between her legs as Oliver continued to touch her. “A perfect prickle for her brave heart.”

Hermione’s skin grew warm as he continued to trace the pattern and kiss the trail left by his fingers. Hermione could feel the cool petals beneath her back and Oliver’s warm body above. “Please, mo leannan,” she moaned as Oliver continued to tease her with fingers and lips.

“Patience, mo ghràdh. Your pleasure is mine,” he replied as his fingers played with the button on her trousers. “A treasure to be found only by her King,” Oliver continued to whisper as he undid the button on her trousers and lowered the zipper.

Hermione squirmed beneath Oliver as she tried to get free of the vines and touch his hot skin. “Please … I need to touch you,” Hermione moaned. Oliver’s lips followed his fingers as he kissed a path from her bellybutton to the top of her knickers.

“Bathed in moonlight, I seek her treasure.” Oliver’s hands slowly slid her trousers and knickers from her restless legs. More kisses followed, lightly skimming past her heated center all the way to her toes. “A delicate base to hold up her strong mind,” he continued to whisper against her skin as he kissed his way back to her center.

Hermione moaned as she felt Oliver’s lips touch her wet folds. “Ollie!” she cried as his tongue slid against her clit.

“A sweet nectar to feed her King,” Oliver’s tongue continued to tease her clit as he slid a finger, then two, into her slick pussy. “A warm home for his love.” Rising above her, Oliver quickly stripped out of his clothes. Settling between her thighs, his hard length teased her wet core as he kissed her lips. “Bathed in moonlight, I seek my home.” Oliver felt Hermione stretch around him as he slowly entered her.

“Mo leannan, do not make me wait,” she whispered as he began to glide in and out of her heated core. “A velvet rod for her deepest pleasure,” whispered breathlessly against her lips as he continued to rock into her.

“A gentle touch to lead him home.” As Oliver whispered against her ear, the vines holding Hermione’s wrists fell away. Hermione’s fingers twisted in Oliver’s hair as their lips tangled and her body exploded around him. “Bathed in moonlight, I claim my Queen,” Oliver groaned as Hermione’s orgasm brought his own.

Staring into his eyes, Hermione whispered, “Bathed in moonlight, I claim my King.” Bringing her with him, Oliver rolled onto his side and tucked Hermione’s head beneath his chin. Hermione slowly traced a pattern over Oliver’s heart and watched as a thistle twined in a Celtic lover’s knot appeared under her fingers.

“What is this, mo leannan?” she asked, as she kissed the tattoo appearing over his heart. “A reminder of the promise of spring and the promise made between the May King and Queen. Da told me it is part of the magic of Là Bealltainn for those meant to be forever. He has one like this one. Each tattoo is different for each couple but there are always thistles and love knots. He wouldn’t tell me where Mum’s is.” Oliver’s eyes began to search Hermione’s skin for her mark. Peaking out from beneath her breast, a pair of thistles twined together along her ribs. “That explains why I needed to kiss you there,” he chuckled.

Hermione and Oliver stayed tangled together in the moonlight for a little longer, but the night air began to cool their skin. “Mum will miss us if we don’t get back soon,” Oliver told a sleepy Hermione. “Time to dress and go back to being May King and Queen.” Slowly, they began to get dressed. Mixing touches and kisses, Hermione and Oliver took their time getting ready to return to the bonfire. Oliver returned Hermione’s blossom crown to her dark curls. Holding her face in his hands, he gently sipped at her lips before kissing her forehead.

“Marry me tonight, mo ghràdh,” whispered gently against her skin.

“Jump the flame for me tonight, mo leannan,” answered against his skin.

Hand in hand, the May King and Queen left the clearing and returned to family, flames, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> _Music: Huron ‘Beltane’ Fire Dance by Loreena McKinnett, Blessings of Beltane by Cernunnos RIsing, Beltane FIres by Helen Henderson_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Scots Gaelic translations:**  
>  mo ghràdh = my love  
> Mo leannan = my sweetheart
> 
>  _A poem seemed only fitting for a blessing - here are Oliver's promises as the poem they were meant to be_  
>  **May King’s Blessing**  
>  A bed of soft petals for her soft skin  
> A rope from the earth to bind her hands  
> Bathed in moonlight, I worship my Queen  
> A perfect prickle for her brave heart  
> A treasure to be found only by her King  
> Bathed in moonlight, I seek her treasure  
> A delicate base to hold up her strong mind  
> A sweet nectar to feed her King  
> A warm home for his love  
> Bathed in moonlight, I seek my home  
> A velvet rod for her deepest pleasure  
> A gentle touch to lead him home  
> Bathed in moonlight, I claim my Queen
> 
> A special thank you to XXDustnight84 and Starrnobella for their AMAZING beta ablities


End file.
